Being Miss Judd
by McFluppet13
Summary: Sophie is Harry Judd's Sister and her life was perfect until Harry got into a band will her story end well or will it end in disaster


Chapter 1-Introducing Me

My name Is Sophie and I happen to be Harry Judd's sister but this is how I became FAMOUS.

Harry's 2 years older than me and the poshest boy ever my mum paid for him to go to a private school but couldn't afford to let me go too, I know annoying right?

"Harry get down here right now!" Where the hell were my curling tongs and why had he taken them, he creeped down the stairs like a mouse and scared the crap out of me

"Yes, sister" he's putting on the posh bullshit just to piss me off, he's not even that posh, he just acts it.

"Don't give me that crap, where are my curling tongs?" He looks at me with a questioning and stern face then reaches into the draw

and pulls out my blue curlers that he bought me for my 11th birthday 3 whole years ago!

"Watch your language, sis!" I give him a stern expression then dismiss him with a swat of my hand. He does as I ask and leaves me in peace to let me curl my hair but before he leaves he pesters me again.

"Special occasion is it?" I stare at him because he knows very well where I'm going and just wants to annoy me!

"Nothing wrong with looking nice Harry," I smile sarcastically at him and he gets the point I'm trying to make he starts to walk off but makes one last remark

"Especially If your meeting a boy called Joe." I launched a cushion I picked up off the sofa at him and he quickly maneovers himself out of the way. "Love you sis"

"Love you too." I can't help but smile after all he is my brother.

Chapter 2-Joe...The Boy

"Sophie...SOPHIE... SOPHIE!"

"Shut up! I'm awake"

"Why didn't you reply"

"I have better things to do"

"Don't be rude"

"You love me really"

"And you have to get to school so get up!'

"Yeah, yeah I'm up, I'm up."

I got out of bed, got in the shower, dried and curled my hair then went into my room to pick out clothes

A blue sparkly top and black skinny jeans later I'm downstairs eating Cheerios I only eat half a bowl because Harry makes me the same amount of food an elephant could eat. I stood up and grab my bag to leave.

"Sophie. Sit. Eat. Now."

"Not hungry"

"I swear your anorexic"

"If I was anorexic then I would do it wrong and end up not being here right?"

'Bit morbid but true"

"Bye Harry"

"Bye"

The bus pulled up outside my house and I jumped in sitting next to my Bessie's Hannah and Meg

"Do I look ok?" My friends look at me with confusion because apparently all the boys in the school 'want' me.

"You look gorgeous, obviously all the boys will be falling all over you" told you. We got off the bus In a heap and we were immediately wolf whistled at, all three of us blushed and hurried inside.

"Sophie!" Oh god now what, I turn round to see Harry walking up too me in his cricket gear and a shaved head holding my lunch in his hand.

"Harry! What the hell did you do to your hair?" He looks at me then strokes his head, as if he forgot he had a stublified head. All the girls stare at him and chat nervously they've never seen a private school boy before and Harry works out so on technical standards he's 'fit'

Eew

"Does your brother work out"

"Shut up Megan that's gross"

"Only asking" she winked at me to show she was kidding but seriously eew

"Did you see Sam stare at you this morning I mean I know you luuuuve Joe but SAM"

"I fancy Joe ok?"

"Okay!" She raised her eyebrows at me and we walked into school laughing.

Chapter 3- The Drama Lesson

I walked into Drama last lesson of the day we had to bring costumes and get changed I went into a changing room and put on a corset because we were doing Victorians but I couldn't fasten it and I knew Joe was outside well what harm could it do?

"Joe, you there?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Is anyone else out there?"

"No"

"Ok! Will you come in here and fasten this?"

He came in and looked me up and down I was only wearing the corset and underwear he came behind me and started to lace up my corset, he started to get really close and the next thing I knew we were making out tongues and everything.

"Sophie! You there?"

"Yeah"

"Hurry up" I told Joe to shush then we both got changed in the same changing room he occasionally slapped me on the bum! Whilst winking at me. We sneaked out and went back to drama holding hands. Everyone squealed when they saw us and Joe kissed me and again everyone squealed but louder and Hannah and Megan made the most noise

Me and Joe walked home together and he asked me "your place or mine" I replied with a jump

"mine, my parents and my brother are out"

"Your place it is"

We walked up to my house and I invited him in and I stuck the Notebook on I love it

"I hate this film" I was so surprised how could you hate it?

"We'll then put it on mute"

I started to kiss him just to make him shut up he kissed me more I laid back on the sofa to get more comfortable and Harry walked in

"Sophie jeez"

"HARRY! What the hell are you doing home?"

"I got off cricket early because Rob had to go to A&E. Sophie what the hell?"

"None of your business Harry get lost"

"Very much my business you are my sister you know"

"Hey posh boy were kinda in the middle of something" Joe was getting really impatient with him

"Yeah, well I want you out of my house . Now!"

"Okay, calm down." He grabbed his jacket and left giving Harry a glare as he left "see you tomorrow Sophie" I nodded then laid back in my chair waiting for the arguments to start

"Sophie your 14. How far were you going to go with that boy. Huh?"

"We were only kissing"

"Yeah? it looked a lot more serious to me"

"We'll it wasn't Harry I am not having this conversation with you"

"Yes, yes you are"

I got up to storm off but Harry grabbed my arm I glared at him until he released me then stormed upstairs

"Sophie get back here. Please. I just wanna talk"

"Well I don't want to talk to you!"

*Harrys POV*

I could hear her softly weeping I decide that even if she had a massive go at me I would have to talk to her. I started to walk up the stairs with my quietest steps and opened her door.

"Hey, you ok?"

You could tell that I had made her jump because she spun round really quickly and when she realised it was me her face turned to a glare.

"You always ruin everything, do you know who that was that was Joe. Yeah, Joe!"

"That was Joe!?"

"Yeah, the fittest guy in school and you chased him away!"

"Hey come here" I gave out my arms to engulf her in a bear hug she flopped into my arms and hugged me really tight.

*Sophie's POV*

He can be a great big brother sometimes especially after he screws up on epic proportions. He'll give me a big bear hug and tell me everything's fine. Even when we both know its not.

Chapter 4- Ignoring Harry

I knew I was going to see Joe on the bus today and so I had to wear something pretty I decided on my red one shoulder Top and my black mini skirt I got my shoulder bag and ran down the stairs Harry was waiting for me at the bottom.

"Breakfast"

"Skipping it" I was still slightly mad at him for what he did. I grabbed an apple to eat on the bus.

"Sophie you can't skip bre..."

I was already out of the door by the time he finished his sentence.

I was waiting at the bus stop for about 30 mins but by the time the bus came I had put all my make up on and snacked on an apple. I jumped on the bus and as I expected I was greeted by Joe I kissed him and sat on the seat next to him leaning on his shoulder.

I made sure to grab my lunch so that Harry didn't have an excuse to come into school to 'check' on me.

I got of the bus and was accompanied by Megan and Hannah whilst Joe walked off to talk to Sam and Kyle.

"So I heard you got it on with Joe last night, woohay!"

"Maaybe!"

Hannah and Megan started squealing like strangled cats and my smile lit up, we walked into school and went to go to 1st lesson

Chapter 5- The Birthday

2 years later

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SOPHIE

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

Hip Hip Hooray

Hip Hip Hooray

Hip Hip Hooray"

"Aww thanks guys, you're the best"

"Thank Harry he organised it"

"Aww really? Thanks Big Bro!"

"Your very welcome"

"Where's joe"

"He couldn't make it he was busy sorry hun"

"Not your fault"

*Harry started crashing out on his drum set*

"Harry stop it!" Mum was getting really agitated with that drum set now even though she bought it for him.

"No I like it keep going" I went upstairs to get my brand new guitar and we were both rockin' out we sounded pretty good as well.

"You should enter a competition or something"

"Only if you come with me, Nah I'm not good enough"

"Liar" I stared at him and we both started laughing

"You're getting old now you are Soph."

"I'm only 16 so shush! ;) anyway your still 17 haha so technically your only 1 year older than me haha"

"yeah just wait till my birthday it's really soon"

"Haha"

"I'm still your superior you know!"

"Yeah, whatever *mimicking* superior!"

I walked over too my magazine stack and found NME magazine that Harry bought me .

BAND MEMBERS NEEDED DRUMMER AND BASSIST!

"Hey, Harry dude look at this "

I showed him the article and he took it and sat down he read for 5 minutes then looked at me with a sad expression.

"There's only one problem there looking for a bassist you don't play bass you play guitar"

I snatched the magazine out of his hand and whacked his face with it then shoved it closer to his face he moved back a bit too focus on it then looked at me in confusion, I explained.

"Urgh, not for ME, Harry for YOU! look they're looking for a drummer" he laughed at me and I crossed my arms in a stern expression, he looked at my face and stopped laughing.

"Wait your serious?"

"Of course im serious Harry bloody hell!"

"Nooo! No way, I only know a few things and even thats really bad"

"Oh shut up Harry you're amazing you have to do it as a birthday prezzie to me PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE ON PEAS?"

"Ok JUST for your birthday. Understood?"

I nodded in agreement then gave him a BIG Bear Hug.

"Sophie, I do need to be breathing for this audition"

I let go of my tight grip and smiled at him

"Hehe sorry. Come on let's go like RIGHT NOW!"

"Wait don't you think we should know a bit about them 1st"

"What's too know lead singers name is Tom, guitarist is called Daniel Lets go!"

"Ok, ok calm down. We're going, see you later mum,"

"Yeah bye" mum was still busy making my cake and wasn't really paying much attention. We got in the car and I turned up the radio really loud Mr. Brightside was playing its a new album released by the Killers and I really LOVE IT. I started singing along really loudly and hard joined me tapping on his steering wheel to the drum solos.

"Coming out of my cage

cause I've been doing just fine

Gotta gotta be down because I want it all

It started out with a kiss

How did it end up like this

It was only a kiss

It was only a kiss"

People were staring at us as if we'd gone mad because we were singing so loudly but Me and Harry didn't care we were having the time of our lives and wouldn't swap it for anything, I love having a brother!

"Now I'm falling asleep

And she's calling a cab

While he's having a smoke

And she's taking a drag

Now there going to bed

And my stomach is sick

But it's all in my head

But she's touching his chest now

He takes off her dress now

LET ME GOO"

(AN: the capitals means there shouting btw!)

"CAUSE I JUST CAN'T RUN

IT'S KILLING ME

I'M TAKING CONTROL

JEALOUSY turning saints into the sea

Swimming through sick lullabies

Choking on your alibis

But it's just the price I pay

Destiny is calling me

Open up my eager eyes

'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside

I'm coming out of my cage

And I've been doing just fine

Gotta gotta be down

Because I want it all

It started out with a kiss

How did it end up like this?

It was only a kiss

It was only a kiss

Now I'm falling asleep

And she's calling a cab

While he's having a smoke

And she's taking a drag

Now they're going to bed

And my stomach is sick

And it's all in my head

But she's touching his chest now

He takes off her dress now

Let me go

'Cause I just can't look it's killing me

And taking control

Jealousy, turning saints into the sea

Swimming through sick lullabies

Choking on your alibis

But it's just the price I pay

Destiny is calling me

Open up my eager eyes

'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside

I never

I never

I never

I never"

we got to the auditions there were a lot more people than I imagined and Harry decide to wait in the cafe across the street. I waited with him for a while then I got bored.

"I'm going to check out some other people in the line"

"Ok don't go too far"

"Harry I'm 16, chill out ill be fine."

Chapter 6- Dougie

I was walking around inspecting all the drummers that my brother was going to have to compete with when a boy waiting in line with his mum caught my eye at first I sniggered because he was really geeky then when his mum told him shed wait in the car I walked up a little closer to him and noticed how worried he was.

"Hey," he stared at me a bit startled by how I was talking to him. But the boy behind him who I had too admit was quite fit spotted me first so the geeky boy turned away

"Hey gorgeous" I stared at him in bewilderment then walked past him to talk to the other boy.

"My names Sophie what's yours" he must have been really shy because he looked at me for a while before he answered

"Dougie, my names Dougie" he was really quiet because I could barely her him when he answered.

"That's a cool name Dougster," he smiled at the nickname and became a lot more relaxed and a lot less shy.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 15 you?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers" he looked at me with a confused expression,

"I'm kidding I'm 16 it's my birthday today."

"Oh well happy birthday to you" he winked at me and I smiled back in reply.

"Thanks"

"So, are you auditioning?"

"No, my brother is he's an AMAZING drummer" ok so I didn't entirely lie. "You here to audition for bass I'm guessing."

"Yeah, I'm not very good I'm just starting out."

"Liar, I bet your amazing" he blushed and ok so I was flirting so there's no harm in that is there? No...

"What's your last name?" I mumble a lot and i think he only heard half of what I was saying because when he looked at me he was seriously confused.

"What's your last name" as clear as I could and quite loud too, this time he heard me.

"Poynter" I genuinely thought he said pointy but when I asked him he laughed and repeated his name for me.

"Mines Judd, you have a phone number because they're calling people in and I have to go get my brother" we exchanged numbers and I winked at him and went to find Harry

Chapter 7- The Audition

"Harry, there calling people in we have to go , like now come on come on"

"I'm coming lets go"

"Yeah can't wait Harry you're gonna be in a band ill have a famous brother"

"Only if I get through now shush"

I squealed and ran to the cue I can't wait

... About an hour and a half later...

"Harry Judd, please make your way to the stage"

"Here goes nothing"

"You're gonna be great. Good Luck not that you need it."

About 10mins later

Harry came out with a disappointed look on his face ok so this didn't go to plan

"They picked the other guy, he was so much better," I bear hugged him then whilst I was looking over a shoulder I saw a door open an the women shouting people to come in the door read the word PRIVATE, This was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

"One sec Harry let me just go to the toilet you can wait outside if you want"

"I'll bring the car round the front"

"Be right back"

He went to walk off and I slipped quietly behind the door and into the auditions that was when Dougie walked on with his Bass and started playing he's right he did only know a few chords and was struggling to play them it looked like he was forced here very much like Harry I could see Tom and Daniel from where I was sat in the audience and I could tell they likes him by the way they nodded approvingly but even I knew he couldn't play that well. My suspicion was correct they turned him down as soon as he left they got up too leave but I stopped them.

"Wait!" They turned to stare at me an another man was with them the boy I thought was Tom looked at him in confusion and he shrugged.

"Did you come here to audition little girl?" LITTLE?! how dare he, I was already mad at him so that did NOT help.

"NO! my brother did and you turned him down! And I'm 16! And Dougie was amazing" They looked at me and smiled I probably looked really stupid standing there and pouting but who cares.

"Your Harry's sister right?" How did he know who I was what is happening?

"Yeah, how did you know?" That was the time I noticed the other man Daniel when he spoke his voice was quite low.

"He had a very distinctive look and he really stood out you look a lot like him" I smiled then realised I was still mad at them

"Then why did you turn him down"

"Because the other guy was better!" Urgh! How could they say that.

"WHAT?"

"Hey, calm down we'll talk to him. He was good after all!"

"And what about Dougie?"

"What about Dougie?"

"Are you gonna let him be in the band too."

"We'll we liked his look but he couldn't play"

"We'll then teach him I thought you were good at music"

"Ok that's fine we'll try you happy?"

"I'm not unhappy" I smiled and embraced them both in one big traditional bear hug.

The all introduced themselves the older man first.

"Hello my names Fletch"

"Hey I'm Tom the leader haha"

"My names Danny i am very privileged to meet you" he lifted my hand and kissed it I blushed and curtsied to him he winked at me than all three of them walked out and I ran to the car smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Heeey" Harry stared at me for a while.

"What are you so happy about?" I giggled really loudly and Harry just looked at me really freaked out then started to drive.

*RING* *RING* *RING* Harry pulled over the good boy him being, but I got his phone 1st

"Hellooooo?" Excitement filled up inside

"Sophie give me back my phone" Harry whispered to me but I covered his mouth with one hand

"Hey Sophie is that you it's fletch"

"Yeah it's me,"

"I thought you gave me Harry's number"

"I did, I stole his phone"

"Well, do you think you can put him on the phone"

"Sureeeee!

Haaary take the phone hehe"

"Oh god what now?"

[...]

"Omg really?"

My face light up and I couldn't hold it in

He put the phone down and turned to me.

"I'm in the band"

That was it I screamed. I completely lost it. Me and Harry were screaming so much he started the car and you couldn't hear the radio and I turned it up too full blast. Britney Spears TOXIC came on

"Omg I love this song!"

We both started singing. And when we got home my mum stared at us and asked why we were so happy an were we've been I told the whole story in about 5 mins because I was so excited

Chapter 8- Decisions

"Mum i can't believe it aaah. Omg Harry your gonna be famous." I was jumping up and down squealing and picking people up throwing them around.

"Sophie, calm down!"

"I can't calm down aaaah."

Harry a popstar!

I bounded upstairs.

*Ring*

*Ring*

Dougie!

"Hey!"

"Hey I got into the band!"

"I know!"

"Wait, what how did you know?"

"Secret"

"Sophie, seriously... thanks."

"Your welcome hey do you wanna meet up some time? It'll be fun."

"Sure, but I'll be with Tom and Danny for this week and the other member I don't know who he is" I sniggered at Harry.

"Ok next week, how about Tuesday"

"Perfect see you then"

"Bye Prince Dougster"

"Bye Sopharellie."

We already had cute nicknames! Aww

I put the phone down and realised Someone else had tried to ring me

Joe.

Oh god I totally forgot about Joe so weren't technically boyfriend and girlfriend we just made out but I can't 'date' both of them, I really liked Doug but Joe was so fit. There was only one person I could turn to in a time of need.

"Harry"

"Yes...?"

"Will you help me with a problem in having"

"Sure. What's up?"

"If you had to chose between personality or looks and popularity which would you choose"

"Is someone having boy problems...?"

"Harry shut up! And help me"

"Ok... Well Personality, why whose the guy?"

"None of your business superstar."

"Haha well good luck"

"Thanks big bro" and guess what...

Bear Hug!

I had to break up with Joe besides I needed a change in scene. I picked up the phone and dialled his number.

"Hey joe we need to talk"

"Yeah, sure what about?"

"We need to break up"

"What the hell did you find someone else"

"No it's jus..."

"Oh shut up were through... *mumbling* bitch"

"Aaah" I was appalled I thought he loved me now I know he's just a jerk, I couldn't hold it back the tears streamed down my face and my room was being flooded by a tidal wave of tears which seemed to be flooding out of me for a very small reason why did it hurt so much?

Harry obviously heard me because he came bounding up the stairs like a mad man

"Hey, hey, calm down and tell me what's up?"

I could barely speak whereas moments before I was screaming and yelling all over the place.

"I...*sniff*...broke...up...*sniff*...with... joe"

"Hey, don't cry. You broke up with him remember"

"No...*sniff*...he...called...*sniff*...me...a...bitch!" I cried more as I repeated his words.

"Hey I'm going to meet the band do you wanna come" I smiled at him, but I was not meeting the most important people in my brothers career looking like this.

"Nah, I'll be fine big bro, but do you know what i do want?" He held out his arms as if reading my mind: Bear Hug!

Chapter 9- The Date

Tuesday

I was in my room choosing what to wear I decided on a one sleeve black sparkly top and black mini-skirt. My favourite. I curled my hair and looked in the mirror I put on some gorge heels and looked a lot cuter!

I went to sneak downstairs and out of the house but Harry spotted me "Hey where are you going?" His mouth full of cornflakes.

"Eww, Harry don't talk with your mouth full it's gross" he smiled at me mouth still full and I pretended to vomit he swallowed his food and laughed at me.

"So where are you going?"

"Out."

"I thought we didn't keep secrets"

"Since when"

"Whatever"

"Don't you have a band meeting or something to go to?"

"Nah," I should have known considering I was meeting the other band member Dougie

"the lads Danny and Tom are writing steams" I started to laugh at his really bad hearing

"What?" He didn't understand why I was laughing and was looking at me with a dumb look on his face which made me laugh more.

"You mean stems, they're writing stems" I carried on laughing and his face went bright red.

"I have to go bye Harry"

"Are you not going to put some clothes on first?" I stared at him in disgust and he laughed at me and waved me out with a mouthful of cornflakes shoved in his gob. Agh brothers.

in Starbucks.

"Hey Dougie!" Wow he had had a complete makeover he looked amazing no glasses and he had a new haircut

"Hey you look hot!" I guess my face went bright red because I could feel my cheeks burning up and if he was was still wearing his glasses they would have steamed.

*Dougies POV*

"Hey you look hot" did I just say that out loud omg I did her face has gone bright red oh shit! She did look hot though her figure was amazing and she was wearing seriously tight clothes.

Something looks familiar about her brown hair and her face I don't know who she resembles but I feel like I've seen that face before, probably an old celebrity I've seen on tv before.

We sat at a table near a window and my phone buzzed damn bad timing seriously everyone stared at me and as I got it out it said Harry Judd, oh yeah he's the drummer for our band.

"Do you mind if I take this its Harry the drummer."

*Sophie's POV*

"Do you mind if I take this its Harry the drummer."

Omg well I couldn't exactly say no to him.

"Sure go ahead"

Please don't mention me Harry please please please you may be wondering why I care so much but I don't think he'd find me as girlfriend material if he knew I was his friends sister.

"Hey Harry what's up?"

[...]

"Mate I'm kinda busy"

[...]

"With a girl"

Please don't mention me please!

[...]

"Oh yeah so your a loner basically. How olds your sister?"

Huh. What about me? This conversation had to end quickly, I'll pull out an oldie but goodie. I started to stroke his leg with a pouty face and puppy dog eyes.

"Alright Harry mate I've got to go."

[...]

"Bye"

He hung up the phone and I suggested we went for a walk. He agreed and we left Starbucks we talked about our life's I stayed away from the Harry subject and I learned that dougie collects lizards and sells them and rides a skateboard not your average boy but I liked him.

"So... Where do we go from here?"

Harry had texted me moments before that he had gone out to get 'stuff' this was an open opportunity.

"My place?"

Chapter 10- The Fight

*Dougie's POV*

"My place?"

Did she just ask me to come to her house?

"Yeah, sure."

Did I just agree?

We walked a while before we reached her house she opened the door and we stepped in. We sat on her sofa. I spotted the film 'the Notebook' on the floor, I picked it up

"I've never seen this"

She took it off me then threw it on the floor as if not interested anymore

"You're not missing much it's not particularly a good film

*Sophie's POV*

I used to love that film 'The Notebook' I guess I got that knocked out of me when I started 'dating' Joe.

I stared at Dougie and he stared back he had the cutest eyes ever. I leaned in really close to get a better look then my eyes started to wander and I spotted his lips his shiny lips. After all he was in a band. I kissed him and when I felt as if he was going to pull away he kissed me back. We were in a full on make-out session when the door lock clicked and Harry walked in. Great.

"Dougie?"

"Harry?"

"Sophie? Care to explain why you were making out with my band mate"

"Sophie? Care to explain why my band mate just casually walked into your house?" Dougie said mimicking Harry.

"Harry's my brother."

*Dougie's POV*

"Harry's my brother."

What? Oh, I knew I recognised her, well this is awkward.

"Sophie. Why were you making out?" She still hasn't answered Harry's question.

"Remember when I said I'd go explore people waiting in the line well I found Dougie."

"So what you too going out now or what?"

It was a question I wanted to know too.

"Dougie I think you'd better leave ill see you in Band practise"

I wanted to know what she'd say but I didn't argue with Harry.

*Sophie's POV*

"Harry, why is it whenever I bring a boy round you chase him away?"

"Why do you have to chose him my band member?"

"Oh, do you chose who I like now huh?"

I stormed upstairs in a moody teenage way. Harry came up too my door and held out his arms for a bear hug but this time it wouldn't help. I shut the door and locked it on him he banged on it for a while until he gave up and went downstairs. I managed to slip out of my window and climb down the wall to the street I'm a fast enough runner to catch Dougie up and he stared at me when I appeared next to him.

"Your brother let you out?"

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'

"He doesn't control me besides I'd very much like to see your pet lizards."

We walked of down the street and went to Dougies house

Chapter 11- Getting Worried

*Harry's POV*

She's been in here room for a long time I knew she was upset with me but it never normally takes this long to forgive me were normally in a bear hug by now.

"Sophie, open the door? Come on!"

...

No answer

Maybe she's asleep?

She can't be asleep shes never sleeps during the day. I'll leave her for a bit hopefully she'll come out.

Approx. 2 hours later

This is ridiculous.

"Sophie! If you don't get out I'm going to get mum from work"

Not much of a threat but still.

"Sophie!"

I was starting to get seriously annoyed with her.

"I'll take your phone of you!"

Now that was a threat. Wait her phone, ill ring her if she's asleep I'll hear it buzz she never leaves her phone and its always on.

I dialled the number

[...]

Nothing maybe it's gone dead? No way she wouldn't let that happen. What is going on ok, I'd had enough I ran up too the door arm first and crashed into it I got a sharp pain in my arm and screamed out but I had to get to Sophie I repeated the door slamming until the lock broke off and I walked in I wish I hadn't taught her how to install a lock!

The room was deserted and her window had been left open I am so going to kill that child. I walked out onto the street and got the keys to my car.

"Sophie?!"

I am so going to get killed when mum gets home and I am so going to kill Sophie when she gets home. If I were Sophie where would I go?

"Shopping Centre" a few people stared at me and then I started the car and drove off, shed go to meet her friends but some stuff is would ca her down right? We've never had a fight this bad it must have ht her hard. I pulled up at the biggest local shopping market and looked in it head to toe, no sign of her. I started to get worried.

Maybe she's gone home again.

Wait what were we fighting about? Boys. Specifically Dougie! Where does he live?

"Hey Tom"

"Hey Harry, what up?"

"Do you know where Dougie lives?"

"Yeah, why?"

I was not going to tell Tom what had happened it seemed too strange for a former band member at the moment.

"I was just going to go around to show him something on drums"

"Oh, do you want us to come?"

Oh god no.

"Nah, I think me and Doug will be alright mate."

"Ok Harry it's here."

He told me the address and I thanked him I put my phone back in my pocket after I ended the call and set out to Dougies house.

Chapter 12- The Awkward Moment

*Harry's POV still*

I arrived at Dougies house after about 20 mins of making the call. I got lost somewhere through my journey. But arrived eventually. I stood in front of his house and I must say its pretty cool. I went up to the window and crouched down so it was impossible to see me, the inside of his house was messy and yet really cool.

No I am not a stalker, I was checking to see if it WAS Dougies house.

That was confirmed when I saw Dougie enter the room followed surely enough by Sophie, he had a lizard in his hands and was showing her the rest of them and his house. Obviously made clear by him gesturing to the room I ducked just in case he saw me which he didn't.

She was smiling and twizzling her hair around to every word he said even though she probably hadn't a clue what he was saying. I mean he's an awesome kid but sometimes he talks nonsense and she doesn't really listen anyway. She did look like she was happy, maybe I shouldn't interrupt them?

No I have too if I don't then mum will kill me I saw Dougie out of the corner of my eye shaking his hand which was bleeding and he was no longer holding his lizard. I noticed the door was open and a little green lizard popped out I caught it before it could get any further but I held it like it was vermin because it felt horrible in my hands.

I saw them running out and Sophie face turned from worried to happy to disgust when she saw that it was me holding the lizard, she went to bolt it and I was going to let her go and tell my mum what happened but Dougie grabbed her arm and stopped her, he looked at her face and she stayed he took the lizard of me and went back inside.

"It was an animal Harry, not a bowl of slime you never did that with our dog even when you were little."

"That's because the dog was furry and nice to cuddle with that was slimy and spiky in my hand."

"Well I like them!"

"Well I don't" I muttered that under my breath but she still heard it

Sophie stared at me then got in the car. We went through the whole car ride in silence which the radio turned up full blast, not to sing along to it. I knew exactly what she was doing she was trying to drown out the awkwardness, I wish.

Chapter 13- No More Sulking

We got in the house and Sophie immediately ran upstairs to sulk obviously her door was still broken from where I 'leant' on it and the lock had come of this turns out to be a big thing for teenage girls because moments later.

"HARRY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DOOR?"

"your fault not mine, shouldn't have run away" I heard her grunt then bang what I guess was either her head or her fist on the door. I sat down in the sofa and sighed I was exhausted, I was falling asleep after about 5 minutes. The door unlocked and mum entered.

"Harry, clean the kitchen please have you been sat there all day get up lazy boy. Where's Sophie is she upstairs? Sophie?"

She yelled her name and I just sat there really tired.

"Yeah I'm upstairs"

How is she so happy. She should be an actor.

"Harry kitchen. Clean. Come on get up!"

"Ok I'm doing it,"

I sighed heavily but mum ignored it and I just carried on with my work I really did have better things to do like sleep.

"Harry I'm going out to buy tea watch Sophie will you please? And make sure she doesn't run away!" What had she found out? She winked and laughed at me.

"Harry don't take it so literally it was a joke she won't run away." Phew. If only she knew. Sophie would be so dead after she killed me. I laughed to myself and mum looked at me quizzically.

"Just go to the shop mum I'm starving."

As soon as mum left I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked towards the stairs smiling.

"Hey."

She looked at me then she ran into a Bear Hug.

"Harry?"

"Yeah,"

"Does it really bother you that I'm going out with Dougie"

"Oh so your going out now?"

"Shut up Harry. Well? Does it?"

"No, why would it? I mean its a bit strange but your cute together."

"Then why did you shout at him when he came round?"

"Mostly shock."

"Harry, really, It shocked you that your 16 year old sister was making out with a boy"

"Yeah" I smiled and she laughed at me.

"So can I bring him round whenever I want?"

"Just warn me first, Okay?"

"Sure

Chapter 14- The Invitation

*Sophie's POV*

After I talked to Harry I ran upstairs to get my phone.

"Hey Dougie, guess what?"

"Your hyper?"

"Yes but no, you won't guess"

"You have no belief in me, ok tell me."

"Harry said you could come round whenever you want because he doesn't mind you being my boyfriend!"

"Really, that's cool wait boyfriend?"

"Too soon?"

"Nah, I like it girlfriend."

I blushed I'm so glad he couldn't see me right now.

"Do you want to come to my house tomorrow?"

"We're meant to be meeting the band tomorrow I can ask if we can meet there?"

"Yeah, do. Do it now!"

"Ok, I'll text them talk to you in a sec"

I hung up the phone eager to know if he could come round this will be so fun I waited anxiously by the phone waiting for a reply from him.

*RI..* I didn't even let it finish the 1st ring I already had the phone in my hand.

"Yes?"

"This is an important call do not hang up..."

Hung up...

Stupid advertising I'm waiting for a more important call than yours.

*RING* *RI..*

"Hey, it's Dougie. Yeah the band have agreed to come over is it ok with your parents?"

Yay he i mean the band can come over!

"My mums out all day so is my dad so as long as you don't make a mess you'll be fine.

"Ok, see you then."

Chapter 15- The Meeting

Band meeting day.

I got up and had a shower I didn't bother curling my hair it looked quite nice straight. I put on my baggy jeans and a T-shirt and a comfy jumper it was too cold to be wearing short and uncomfortable clothing. Plus I was staying inside all day so what's the point?

Dougie.

I left my hair the way it was except I put it up in a bun and I got my green dress with 4 leaf clovers on it and put some black heels on. I went downstairs and saw Harry with no shirt and some shorts on.

"Harry put some clothes on."

"No" he smiled and I laughed at him and he took another mouthful of cornflakes.

Knock.

The door. There here! I opened the door an Danny went skidding past me into the kitchen to attack Harry, I saw him pull out a metal thing and put it on Harry's skin Harry jumped about Half a mile.

"Did you just electrocute me?"

"Yep."

They chased each other around the kitchen for a while until Danny saw me staring. Tom was next to walk in the through the door.

"Hey," I was completely in my own world because when he appeared next to me I think I jumped the same way Harry did with the electric shock, they all, of course, laughed their heads off at me. Tom shook hands with me then I pulled him in for a Bear hug.

"Handshakes are for losers" he laughed at me then agreed.

"What about high-fives?" I put my hand up to high-five him, he returned it.

"High-fives are allowed. Observe. Harry Toms here" we walked past each other and almost as if it was scripted I high fives him and then when he had our backs to each other we low-fived. As if to pass on the talking to someone else we do that whenever anyone opens the door for someone else's friend/colleague but its just me and Harry because mum and dad refuse to do it.

"Hey people" Dougie! I ran/skipped up to him an kissed him full on the lips.

Danny came up too me and said "nice to meet you again" and Harry questioned us wait you've met before" Tom decided to tell them the story and Dougie kissed me, Harry bear hugged me and I high-fived Tom making us both giggle then we went in for a big group BEAR HUG!

*Harry's POV*

When she kissed Dougie on the lips as soon as he appeared through the door Danny and Tom stared at me obviously confused by when this happened I just shrugged in a 'i don't care anymore' way and went to sit down. Sophie and Doug joined me and sat both in one chair getting all cosy Danny chose the chair directly opposite Sophie and Doug, and Tom sat next to me.

"Right, lets right some songs." Tom always loved to get to work straight away and have fun whilst doing it.

"Wait. Word of the day is obviously." Sophie always made Randomer remarks like this but that was a really strange comment.

"Ok." Tom seemed to ignore it but Dougie sniggered at her joke.

"Haha, I'm so happy your mine." Dougie, cheesy, cheesy Dougie.

"Why?" Sophie gasped at me then threw a pillow in my direction but I ducked and it hit Tom at first she looked horrified then she noticed his hair stuck up and couldn't stop laughing.

Dougie decided to answer my question because Sophie pointed at me she was laughing too much too speak.

"Because OBVIOUSLY," he exaggerated the word of the day to humour Sophie. "She's out of my league." Sophie awed and kissed Dougie again. Tom started to hum and then popped up like a meerkat.

"Guys listen."?

He started to sing his song.

"Cause' obviously she's out of my league.

*Sophie's POV*

Toms song was so good and Dougie was being so cute today.

"What next I need another line for the chorus" Tom was still working away at the word of the day song.

"I'm wasting my time cause' she'll never be mine" Danny stared directly at me when he made his suggestion which really scared me. Then Doug made another comment which I kissed him for.

"And I know I never will be good enough for her." Tom wrote it down and added in a no-no at the end and by the end of the meeting we had a new song: Obviously.

Chapter 16- The Love Doves

*Harry's POV*

Sophie goes out with Dougie almost everyday she goes along with him to family meetings they hang out with each others friends and if there's a band meeting she goes too and yet neither of them are suffocated yet and it doesn't bother us either because if you can't get one of them you ring the other and they are seriously easy to get hold of.

They all decided to come round to our house for a band meeting an Sophie and Dougie, as they always do, sat in one chair together.

"Does anyone want a drink?" Me being the polite host I am asking everyone.

"What kind of drink?" Sophie said with a smirk on her face.

"NON-Alcoholic drink" I smiled at her and she shrugged.

"I'm fine Dougie you want one."

"Nope I'm fine." Dougie said still looking at Sophie.

"Nah, Harry mate ill be fine" Tom got out a water from his bag he always prepared.

"I'll have an orange juice Harry, wait i'll help you get it." Danny followed me into the kitchen and I made his drink with him watching my every move. I caught him staring.

"Are you ok mate?"

"Are you not worried?" I stared at him confused I had no idea what he meant.

"About what?"

"Sophie and Dougie."

"Why would i be?"

"Because there never alone, when does Sophie ever do homework if she's with Dougie. And how do you know what she's doing when she's not at home?."

"I trust her Danny she's my sister and she's 16 she's responsible enough."

"Is she? didn't you say that she brought a boy home at 14 without telling anyone."

"True."

"You wouldn't want her to throw her life away would you?"

"No I guess not."

"Then talk to her about it."

Danny got his drink and went to sit down next to Tom who was busy writing songs he whispered to him and Tom stare at him almost mad. I heard him quietly whisper "you have got to let it go."

When everybody left Sophie went to leave with Dougie. I knew this was the perfect time.

"Sophie can I talk to you, alone." She waved to Dougie and kissed him on the cheek. Then walked back to me and sat in her an Dougies chair.

"I want you to stop going out as much with Dougie"

"What?" She didn't shout she said it as if she'd heard me wrong.

"Because I haven't seen you once do homework and I don't know where you are most of the time"

"You don't own my life Harry"

"No I know but I want you to stop. Either see him less or I take away your phone and lock you in your room and dont even think about the window I locked it and installed a lock on the outside of the door."

"Are you frickin' kidding me Harry?"

"I'm serious."

"No"

"Sophie I gave you two options choose one."

She went to run out the front door but I already locked it. She has a frequency of running out on her troubles.

"Well which one?"

"I'm not going to stop seeing him."

"So seeing him less?"

"Fine!" She stormed off in a strop and at first I felt bad but then I felt really proud of myself. I stood up too her.

Chapter 17- Confusion

*Doug's POV*

I was sat alone in my house playing on Xbox, when I got a phone call of Danny.

"Hey can we meet you at some point? I need to tell you something. Because Tom said it wasn't fair not to tell you."

"Who's meeting there? And can you not tell me over the phone?"

"No it's a bit more personal. And me and Tom."

"Ok."

"Meet at Starbucks tomorrow at 10 am. Do not bring Sophie." What did Sophie had to do with it? I was getting slightly worried.

The next day!

"Hey Danny, Tom."

"Hey Doug." They'd already sat down at a table and Danny was looking really agitated and stressed. I sat down and leaned on the table in a kiddy fashion Tom laughed and Danny half laughed half ignored me.

"Sooo..." I really wanted to know what they had to say because I stayed up all night worrying.

"Oh right yeah, ok Dougie listen..." Danny stopped mid sentence and laid on the table as if exhausted. Tom finished off his sentence for him.

"Danny likes Sophie." I looked at him confused for a while and then replied

"Well, yeah she's really nice and friendly."

"No I mean he like likes her." Danny moaned as if not wanting the feelings and I stood up in frustration. knocking over a few things.

"Wow, Doug calm down he wasn't going to do anything about it we just thought we'd tell you." Danny looked at Tom confused as if he was going to do something about it. I noticed that Danny looked at Sophie in a loving way that I never did plus Danny knew what he was doing with girls whereas I have absolutely no experience and Valentines Day our one year anniversary and her birthday are coming up near enough the same time I wouldn't know what to get her.

No. Sophie is my girlfriend. Now I feel bad. I left telling Tom and Danny I had better things to do.

I walked home and went upstairs into my room and lied on my bed. I spent all night thinking about Danny and Sophie being a better couple than me and Sophie then the story Sophie told Harry about how Danny and Tom met her and how Danny kissed her hand popped into my hand. He liked her even then. I didn't. I am so confused right now.

Chapter 18- The Plan

*Doug's POV(still)*

I had made up my mind the night before to protect my friendship with Danny I had to break up with Sophie. But what would I tell her. I rang her phone,

No answer.

I rung her home phone.

"Hello." Harry...

"Hey it's me can I talk to Sophie."

"Hi 'me' yeah Doug you can talk to Sophie."

"Hey."

"Sophie we have too talk... I don't think I'm ready for this being in a serious relationship" I lied

"Well we can slow it down" she sounded desperate because she knew for once she wasn't going to win this battle.

"No, I think we need to break up."

No answer.

"Sophie?"

She hung up.

*Harrys POV*

She dropped the phone and stumbled onto the sofa obviously in shock and then started crying it was obvious what had just happened I hung up the phone for her and sat on the chair next to her she gave me a hug and I grabbed the phone to ring Tom he was one of the only people that could make Sophie stop crying except Dougie but I don't think that would be a very good thing to do.

"Hey Tom. Doug broke up with Sophie can you come over here to comfort her I have to go out."

"One sec" he hung up the phone to check his timetable

*Toms POV*

I ended the call with Harry and immediately rung Danny.

"What the hell did you do mate"

"What?"

"Sophie's crying her eyes out because. Dougie broke up with her. Harry just rung me to comfort her."

" wait this is perfect let me I and comfort her and say your busy."

For a moment I thought he was crazy but then I thought it was a good idea.

"Ok mate let me ring Harry."

I dialled the number.

"Hello"

"Hey Harry I'm busy but Danny can come round."

"Yeah, sure that's ok."

"Right I'll text him bye."

"Bye"

I texted Danny and he said he'd go round.

*Danny POV*

I set off to got to Sophie's house and got there just as Harry was leaving the house.

"Hey Danny the doors unlocked, she's inside on the settee watching the notebook with billions of tissues see you later mate."

I nodded at his statement acknowledging this information. I walked in the door and Sophie sat up and dried her eyes and covered herself with her blanket.

"It's alright Sophie you can cry in front of me" I sat on the chair and held out my arms for a bear hug she leaned on me and carried on watching the film.

"What we watching?" I already knew, Harry told me when I walked in.

"The Notebook" she was so quiet that if I didn't know what it was I wouldn't have understood her.

"I love this film." Even though I'd never actually seen it. She smiled at me though as if she believed me. It came to a really tense bit of the film and I tickled her she laughed and sat up too me eye level and I swear we were going to kiss but she pulled away last minute and got up off the chair.

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"Cheering me up. I thought Tom was the only actual nice one."

"We'll you thought wrong"

"Obviously"

We both started singing Obviously and then started laughing really hard. Harry walked in and smiled at us laughing. Then Sophie hugged Harry as if the joy was put back in her life waved to me and went upstairs into her room.

"Well done Harry I thought only Tom could cheer her up."

"So did she, I proved her wrong" I laughed at Harry then left their house my plan may actually work and Sophie might be my girlfriend eventually

Chapter 19- We Stick Together

*Toms POV*

We had a band meeting at about 15:30 but Harry had to pick Sophie up from school first so we decided to all go along wih it this was going to be awkward for Sophie and Dougie.

We got to her school when all the kids where leaving some waved as if recognising who we were and some ignored us on a rush to get home.

We waited 30mins for Sophie until Harry decided to go into the school to see if she was still there we walked around asking a few teachers if they'd seen her one teacher started a conversation with us even though we were in a rush.

"You're the boys from McFLY right?"

"Yes, yes we are."

"You're really good. Good on you. Well done" she talked for what seemed like forever and Danny finally stopped her by singing something and walking away. We heard a smash and a loud scream.

We ran in that direction and saw something horrible. Sophie was bleeding and Joe was kissing her so that she couldn't scream out he held her hands to the wall so she couldn't hit him and she was obviously in distress because she was trying to pull away but he kept kissing her.

"Hey get off her!" Danny. I love that man.

We all agreed with him and moved closer to Joe in an intimidating way.

"Um... No! Mind your own buisness."

"This is my business she's my sister." Harry was getting really pissed off with this boy. Sophie went to speak and Joe covered her mouth with his hand I bit my hand softly to show Sophie how to make him let go off her I winked too. She smiled at me and dug in her teeth he yelped out and let her go she attempted to run away but he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back she fell to the floor in pain making a weird screaming noise obviously in pain Danny narrowed his eyes at him and had his hands clenched in fists.

"Where you going sweetie?" Joe whispered into Sophie's ear by this time she'd started crying. Danny couldn't hold it in anymore he stormed past me and punched Joe he staggered back but didn't let go off her arm he twisted it more.

"Do that one more time and I break her arm."

"Your bluffing."

"Try me."

He wasn't going to risk her safety but Sophie was in so much pain now.

I being the only one one with the power to calm people down walked up to him with my strongest voice and said "if you do not let her go right now face the consequences"

"Ooh I'm scared, what you going to do set your cats on me?"

I had 3 cats: Marvin, Aurora and Leia. They were harmless and he knew that.

I kneed him in the groin and he fell to the ground releasing Sophie who fell to the ground in a heap she couldn't get up so Harry carried her to the car by which in this time she had passed out and was out cold we decided the band meeting would have to wait and we took Sophie to A&E and she apparently had a broken wrist and was bleeding from her head when he whacked her against the wall she came home with us asleep we lent her onto me in the car so neither Doug or Danny got Jealous. We got home and Harry carried her inside and laid her on the long sofa we all sat on the floor except Danny who sat with Sophie's head on his lap and we practised signing 'its All About You' for Sophie's benefit. She woke up too us singing we were obviously being too loud she tried to sit up but held her head and said 'ow' Danny told her not to get up and Harry gave her some strong painkillers that the doctor recommended and she went back to sleep.

Danny sat with her for a while, we were busy writing songs and stems etc. he looked at her really carefully as if she was fragile like a porcelain doll. And I knew they were perfect for each other Dougie left because he got jealous he basically stormed out nearly waking Sophie up but she didn't wake, I stared at Danny who just shrugged. Me and Danny stayed at their house that night sleeping wherever we could

Chapter 20- The Idea

*Danny's POV*

We woke up all at different times in the morning. Sophie woke first then Tom then Harry then Me. Sophie was walking a little stiff still and the pain was still there but she seemed happy enough and I still REALLY wanted to strangle Joe with my bear hands right now.

"We should cover a song" trust Tom to wake up early and still think about working, we all thought it was a good idea and agreed with him it's good for anyone to do that it gets you into the music career. "But which one." I watched Harry and Sophie look at each other smile and say "Mr. Brightside" they said it so in-sync that it was as if they'd scripted it. I thought it was a brilliant idea and agreed straight away.

"Yeah, we should. I love that song" we decided to cover Mr. were about to ring Dougie to come over when Sophie spoke.

"So why did you guys sleep here last night?"

She hadn't spoken since yesterday and that was squealing so it was a relief to hear her voice we all smiled at her and I was beaming when Tom finally answered her.

"I suppose it was just convenient"

She looked confused then carried on making tea for us all.

Harry got out his phone and rung Dougie to tell him to come over.

Dougie arrived about 10 minutes later with his Bass guitar and we started to practise Sophie sung along really quietly but you could still hear her.

"You're a really good singer." She blushed and then shook her head obviously that was painful for her because she had to sit down because she got a head ache I rubbed her back to relax her.

"You really are."

She dropped the conversation and let me and Tom sing the rest. Sophie stayed ill for the next 10 days constantly getting head aches and throwing up the doctor said it was normal although we were getting concerned, everyday the band went round to Harry's to practice because he wouldn't leave Sophie alone we also wanted to look after her as well, she was like a sister to Tom and a best friend to Dougie and I didn't know what her feelings for me were.

After Sophie got better we still went to her house  
and most of the time we all slept over. Then Sophie suggested something that we all were confused by.

"You guys should get a house."

We all answered in unison.

"What?"

"Well your always together anyway it would be more convenient and you know it would be cool living in a band house games room etc. what'd you think?"

"Yeah, that'd be really cool Sophie good idea" Tom half shouted obviously getting excited.

"Great idea" I added on and she smiled at me.

"Well..."

We all stared at her and Harry asked what we were all thinking.

"Well what?"

"When are you going house hunting."

"Well we could go now." I suggested.

"Yeah, come on I want to get out of the house"

"By going into other houses?" Tom laughed at his own joke and Sophie smiled at him.

"Yes, let's go." We all got in the car Harry driving Dougie in the front with him and Sophie in the middle of me and Tom. We spent the whole day house searching and by the en of the day we'd found a house. We decided. we had to have it

Chapter 21- The House

*Sophie's POV*

We went house hunting and we bought a house it took the boys 2 months to get their stuff packed and moved I helped Harry by packing all his stuff and putting it in boxes we had freeloaded of the book store.

We went to ASDA and bought a load of kitchen appliances because no doubt the other boys aren't organised enough and if I don't do it neither will they.

By this time everyone knew who McFLY were and people would come up too me and say "are you Harry's brother" "are you dating Dougie?" "I love your shoes" and other girly things like that sometimes boys would wolf whistle and some mean girls would shout "how could you break up with Dougie. You whore." I ignored most of them but some hurt.

When they finally moved in I bought the band a Painted canvas of our favourite picture of us 5 I also bought some films mostly action but I also got ninja turtles and the Notebook also some superhero films cause those guys just love them. It was a home welcoming present. I also brought some Mince pies because it was getting near Christmas and we always ate Mince Pies.

I took my driving lesson a few months back and Me and Harry put some money together to buy me a blue car. It is beautiful. I drove up too their new house and I knocked on the door Danny answered just wearing his boxers and some sunglasses I laughed at him because he was so relaxed.

"What, you laughing at ma body." Hey said it in a cocky pattern and I laughed again the stuff I was carrying was getting really heavy and I was starting to drop it.

"Hey, let me help you with that. What is it?"

"Home welcoming present."

"Oooh, can I open it?"

"No it's for you all. And you have to open it together."

"Not fair." He fake pouted and I let him carry my stuff inside the house.

We went inside and I sat on the sofa that used to be in Harry's room and groaned in exhaustion. I'd been so busy today that I just didn't care anymore Danny brought me some Tea.

"Where are the others?"

"In the studio, sound checking or somet?"

"Why aren't you there?"

"Because I have better things to do with my life. Nah, I left early because I felt 'ill'. Haha"

"So basically your skiving work to sit here and do nothing"

"Yup."

"Productive"

"I know. Oh by the way did you know Tom's been going out with a girl for like A WHOLE YEAR!"

I smiled and nodded she was a really nice girl and I'd met her several times they were really in love.

"Yeah, her names Giovanna."

"How do you know this and I don't"

"Because me and Tom are bezzies, plus I actually listen to him he talks about her all the time."

"Well, how come you've met her but i haven't?"

"Because I'm a girl. And you boys don't care about this stuff."

"Do so. Do so."

"We'll tell Tom that's there's no point telling that to me."

"Nah, can't be assed."

"Lets put a film on until they come back what have you got?"

*Danny's POV*

She asked to put a film on and I went to get all my film collection from upstairs and we looked the through them all even the ones in the cupboard that no one really likes.

We ended up watching 'Halloween' and Sophie found it really scary and kept jumping at me she hit me once.

"What was that for?"

"You made me watch this."

"Haha"

At one point she buried her head into my chest so that she didn't have to watch the film and I stroked her head getting quite comfortable.

She sat up and stared at me and she leant closer to me and we kissed she pulled away and I leaned in again and she kissed me back we spent a while kissing and we heard the door unlatch and we moved quickly away from each other Tom walked in first and Harry and Dougie followed him in. They looked at us and Sophie got up.

"Hey mate awe did you call Sophie to come look after you? Feeling better? We brought food." Harry... Always knows what to do.

"Food is better, no Sophie came over to drop off our house warming present but she wouldn't let me open it"

she smiled

"Then Danny made me watch a scary film... and I nearly died myself"

"Dude she's too young." Harry smiled laughing at his own joke.

"Shut up Harry, I have to go."

"Are you not going to watch us open our prezzie?"

"No Harry I'm busy." She went to walk to the door but I just saw her glance at me before she turned to leave

Chapter 22- The Kiss

*Tom's POV*

I started to go out with Giovanna more and wasn't at home a lot except when it was band practise but even when I/we were home I noticed Sophie never showed up or rung, which was unusual for her because she's normally like a sheep to us always following. Every time we ask her why she hasn't rung or talked to us she says shes busy and when we arrange to meet her at her place she says she has other plans.

Harry was getting worried because Sophie would have loved to watch us open the home warming presents which we all loved but we haven't had the time to thank her for the painting is hung up on the wall in the front room. But every time he mentioned it Danny went slightly a bit more on edge and a bit more worried. WHAT THE HELL HAD HE SAID TO HER WHEN THEY HUNG OUT THE OTHER DAY?

*Danny's POV*

Everyone was asking about Sophie and I knew it was me that she was trying to stay away from. It was just weird for US to do that and I was losing it Tom kept asking me about it and I was sure he knew something and I was dying inside and I needed to convince Sophie I wasn't a bad person or risk everyone's happiness we had a band meeting and I went upstairs into my room and laid on my bed Tom came in my room and sat on my bed.

"What happened with you and Sophie."

"I kissed her."

I wasn't going to lie about it what was the point?

"What?"

"She kissed me back though"

"But..."

"...It was stupid yet I don't regret a thing."

I finished off his sentence and got up off my bed.

"Mate you have to tell Harry."

"Are you kidding me he will strangle me literally."

"We'll maybe you have to take that risk."

Tom was always the responsible one.

Then again we all had certain traits.

Tom was always the responsible one.

Harry was the posh one,

Dougie was the young one,

And I guess I don't know what I was really. Maybe the risky one.

"That is one risk that I am NOT going to take."

Tom went to walk out of the room but stopped and turned around before he stepped out of the room.

"Just be careful and don't hurt her. She's a good girl. Your lucky. Don't let her go and if your not sure don't do it she's already had a hard time with boys and you piling on isn't going to help. Danny I'm serious."

"I know."

"Okay."

He walked out of my room and I laid back in my bed exhausted from just one conversation. I fell asleep and when I woke I'd had a nightmare about Sophie dying by being mauled and I never told her how I feel I know it was a very morbid dream. I decided then Sophie had to know how I felt.

I told the boys I was going out but they weren't really listening they were on Playstation. And when I left I heard Harry shout 'I won, I won I am the champion'

I drove to Sophie's house and she obviously saw my car because she ran upstairs but I still saw her go and knocked on the door anyway.

No answer

That was expected, I twisted the door handle and the door was unlocked I walked in and shouted her

"Sophie I just want to talk."

She came downstairs and I started talking when she was still walking.

"I really like you. I mean it, ok, I liked you since I met you and i made Dougie break up with you just so I could go out with you I convinced Harry to be worried..."

"You did what?..." Her voice turned evil and her stare turned cold

"I didn't mean it like that"

"You made me have a fight with my brother and break up with my boyfriend are you kidding me."

I shut up an she hugged me well I know this child was strange but seriously.

"I hated what Dougie and Harry were doing to me. And you made me put them back in their place. Thanks."

I hugged her back.

"Your Welcome."

I pulled away from her. Right this was my moment.

"Sophie can I tell you something."

"Sure."

"I love you..."

"What...?"

"Wait, let me finish. Sophie Judd it would be my honour if you would go on tour with me and the lads as my girlfriend..."

*Sophie's POV*

I was so overwhelmed I loved Danny too but could I say yes? He kissed my hand the same way he did when we first met and i made up my mind.

"Yes ill come on your with you... As a friend"

*Danny's POV*

Total Let down. Complete and utter disaster she might as well have said no my face turned from Happy to full on depression.

"Only kidding, girlfriend it is."

Yeah! I love it AAAAAAAAAH.

"So when we leaving I have to pack..."

Chapter 23- The Fans

*Sophie's POV*

So me and Danny are going out and I have to say its actually not as awkward as I thought it would be there is only 1 problem fans they all seem to hate me. Except the Harry lovers because I'm his sister and the Tom fans love me because I'm his 'bezzie'

But the Danny and Dougie fans don't love me as much, in fact most of them hate me.

He asked me to on tour yesterday and I said yes I'm starting to pack my clothes. I will pack them! Danny started to call me 'babe' and I still haven't got used to it, it still reminds me of a pig that was called babe in a film I saw once. I don't think Tom or Dougie have got used too it either and Harry definitely hasn't because every time Danny says it Harry gives him 'the evil stare of death!' then realises that he's allowed to say that and he shakes his head in confusion.

Danny bought me some more Mince Pies which we shared because I didn't get to share the other ones I bought for them.

Harry's birthday was coming up and I knew exactly what to get him. And one of Dougies lizards got killed so, obviously, I bought him another one he didn't actually need one he had hundreds and it turned out I bought a baby crocodile so he sold it anyway but got a fair price more than i paid so he was happy and I couldn't complain, he bought me chocolate with his money.

"Dougie what you going to buy with your money?"

"Chocolate"

I got a Double Decker. :)

Dougie got Malteasers, his favourite ;)

Harry got a Yorkie Bar. :P

And Danny got a Mars Bar. :D

Yum!

I went into town to get Harry's birthday present I took my blue car and parked it at the side of the street next to the shop.

"Hey, you whore. Yeah, you don't walk away from me do you know how much you hurt Dougie when he could have had someone like me."

Oh, great Mcfly Fans no wait Danny and Dougie fans, the worst kind of fans.

"Yeah, and now your dating Danny, Danny's mine."

Obviously, she was wrong Danny wasn't anyone's but himself I ran into the shop and just missed some food and a bottle of water thrown at me. They tried to run up too the door but the shopkeeper locked it she was a friend of my mums and gave me some tea and told me to sit down and wait until they'd gone. They walked away after about 10 minutes but I stayed inside longer because I was talking to Carol, the shopkeeper, I picked up his presents.

Some drumsticks that flash when you hit them a PRIVATE door sign because I thought it was funny how much Harry walked in on me and decided he could use it to hang up in their front room or back room and lastly a toy bear that said HUG on it. Bear Hug!

I walked out the shop to see my car absolutely wrecked scratches all the way down the sides the bonnet smashed in and all of the windows broken I turned round to get a punch in the face and they all ran so not to be caught, I was knocked to the ground anyway so I didn't care. I took my car home and put tons of makeup around my eye so that it wasn't visible.

I went to their house by walking to give Harry his present and they were all sat on the sofa watching T.V. Well there doing a great thing to Harrys birthday. I carried the stuff in and they all completely ignored me.

"HELLO?"

they all stared at me and I smiled then looked at them all sarcastically whilst holding Harry's presents up too show him I'd come for a reason.

"Oooh, Presents"

"They're for Harry's birthday not for you Danny."

I moved them out I his reach and Harry grabbed one but Danny tickled me and managed to get the other one. I snatched it off him quickly and have it to Harry he took it off me not taking his eyes of the one he was holding.

"Oh, i got you all a magazine and 4 posters 1 for each of you." It was a McFly magazine and 4 posters I'd found of them posing. McFly all over!

"Yay!"

Harry opened his presents the drumsticks, the PRIVATE door sign which made everyone laugh and lastly the Bear and guess what...

BEAR HUG!

I sat down on Danny's knee and he touched my face very close to my eye and I remembered the bruise then because he touched it.

"Oww" I got up off his knee and held my head.

The make up came off on his finger an he looked at it then stared at me. I turned away trying not the meet his eye he was going to laugh and say I'd used a bit too much but then he realised I said ow and was still cradling my head.

"Sophie, wash it off."

"No."

"I wanna see what you've done."

"Tough."

Harry passed him a makeup remover from my bag I didn't hesitate when he rubbed the make-up off because I knew he was going to get it off and if I moved it would just hurt so I let him rub it off and when he did all 4 of them gasped I obviously had a massive mark where someone had whacked me I looked in the mirror and I realised it was MUCH worse my whole eye was swollen and black it was a really bad bruise the side of my face was cut and was bleeding the wipe had opened my cut an I looked like I'd been stabbed in the face.

"What happened" I told them and they all listened with shocked faces and horrified expressions. My story was really biased towards the car because I was more bothered about that then myself they obviously weren't because they kept asking me if I was ok no matter how many times I said yes.

"This is getting way too dangerous, Sophie could have got killed." They all agreed with Danny and I just sat there with an ice pack on my eye which was really stinging.

"What are you going to do tell me to stay inside for ever."

"No, that wouldn't be very illogical. I suggest you don't go out alone. Enforced immediately."

I felt like a child.

"Ok, but I want one of you guy to do it. DO NOT HIRE A BODYGUARD."

"Ok well Danny will do it most of the time but if not I will. And Harry will escort you to family meetings. No offence Dougie but I don't think she'll be quite as safe with you" Tom being responsible as always.

"I agree, I can't even protect myself." Dougie agreed

Danny jumped on Dougie pinning him to the ground giving an example of how weak Dougie was.

"Yeah, we know that mate." Danny and Dougie started wrestling, making a lot of noise and giving me a headache they stopped straight away when they saw me in pain.

"Are you ok?"

"Headache I'm fine"

They all looked each other really worried.

Chapter 24- The Tour

*Sophie's POV*

Today was the day we went on tour and I packed all my stuff and put it in the band bus it was black and had tinted windows.

It was Massive.

I packed all my music, my headphones, my iPod, and a few books even though I can't read on moving vehicles we went all the way around the United Kingdom and I have to say it was the funnest thing ever. We played Xbox: Halo... and I CRUSHED the boys.

We had already been to Leeds and Liverpool and Glasgow etc. and we were on our way to Wembley to end the tour, well in the United Kingdom anyway. We set off to Wembley on the tour bus and we watched 'Its a White Christmas' and we all sang along to the songs I stood out because I was screaming and they were all singing properly.

My eye was still looking horrible and it was getting worse my headaches had gone though, so I can't complain but I could no longer see out of that eye. Danny kept asking me if I was ok and I threatened to make his eye look like mine if he didn't shut up, he laughed at me.

We went to the final concert and they played '5 colours in her hair' and 'It's All About You' and a few other of their songs and just before the end of the show Danny did something I did not expect.

"Right, ok Guys. I'd like to do something now that is different."

He looked at me and gestured for me to come forward I shook my head and the directors pushed me onto the stage. I walked up too him and stared.

"This is Sophie, my lovely girlfriend she's known Dougie since he was 15 she's Harry's sister and Tom's best friend, we all love her and she's been an inspiration but look at this... Have you seen her eye?"

The big screen focused on my eye and everyone gasped.

"And guess who did this. Some crazy fans who didn't even know her they did this to her and ruined her brand new car WE bought for her birthday, we are appalled. Shame on you! Please we beg you don't be prejudice don't judge when you don't know and don't hurt this girl because she's amazing."

He kissed me in front of everyone and they all clapped and cheered and I couldn't of smiled more it actually hurt my eye.

We all joined together for a BEAR HUG and I started crying with Joy that was a great way to end a tour and it couldn't have been happier after the next few days I got several tweets saying 'get well soon' and 'we LOVE you! How dare they do that it's terrible' and I never got any insults again I'm so glad they did it even if I did go the colour of a bright red tomato.

We got back home after their tour and I stayed at their house because we were setting off for Rio in the morning and there was no point in me going home.

We talked about tour and we talked about how Danny had done that for me we all fell asleep on the floor but Fletch and Richard (Rashman) soon woke us up to go to the airport

We loaded our suitcases into the taxi and got really excited. We got even more excited when we got to the airport an everyone was crowding the taxi we all had sunglasses to hide our face even though everyone knew who we were and no one was hiding it very well because we were waving to everyone. We got on the plane 1st class an there were three on a row I sat in-between Danny and Tom and Harry an Dougie sat next to each other directly opposite and facing us it was the finest plane flight I have ever been on 1st class with my best mates! And I was actually sad when we got off the plane.

We were greeted with so many brazilians holding signs saying 'we love MCFLY' and other things similar I didn't know McFly were so popular in Brazil! They played several songs and we went back to our hotel we were boxed in because of all the people outside and so we stayed in the bar drinking cocktails and singing karaoke which does NOT sound good when your drunk and Hyper Active.

Chapter 25- Moving On

*Danny's POV*

After the tour the band started to pull away more Tom moved into another house with Giovanna and Harry and Dougie were starting to hang out less. Sophie started to hang out at the band house less which meant I hung out at her house more because it was getting a bit boring. We were slowly pulling away and the band still having a house wasn't helping we were always arguing.

I was getting close to moving out and Sophie was helping me find a house.

*Sophie's POV*

Danny was looking for a house and I was trying to help him but it was hard trying to find a house for Danny he wasn't picky but we just couldn't get one and I was getting really tired.

"Why don't you move in with me?"

He looked at me and was obviously confused.

"What?"

"Why don't you move in with me. It's easier, you don't have to find a house and I got plenty of room since I got a new house about a year ago and it's newly-furbished so you should move in with me."

"Ok, Deal!"

I smiled and he kissed me. We drove back to the band house and they were all there as if they were waiting.

"Congrats! Dudes!" Dougie was the first and the rest of them whacked him it was Danny that had texted them on the way home I noticed him on his phone whilst I was driving. He didn't want them to let me know they knew. But I nodded and they all applauded us.

All the guys had already bought boxes and had started to pack some of Danny's stuff, well the stuff they knew how to pack and all of my stuff that I had left there over the nights I slept there was all in one handy bag. Well, it was more of a suitcase.

We spent a week packing all of Danny's clothes and other junk that he had we all slept there like good old times because it was more 'convenient', to use Harry's words, even Giovanna helped and not one of us argued. Harry had been going out with a girl called Izzy and she is so nice she and Lara(Dougie's girlfriend) helped us pack and move into my house Danny's stuff Filled up a lot of room but it made the house look nicer and fuller and yet Danny had stuff he'd had from when he was about 15 he insisted on getting rid of his posters of girls even when I told him I didn't care that much which was a lie

Harry moved in with izzy in a house about 2 months an he was still really tired from moving so when they all came to stay at our house to watch film he fell asleep half way through transformers there ended up being 8 people sleeping in our house that night and when we woke up Tom was singing quietly to himself, whilst making breakfast he'd obviously been up a while to be able to know where everything was.

"Why hello, sleepy head." I was the only other one up, the rest weren't going to get up soon they were all drunk like a skunk last night. Me and Tom didn't drink AS much.

"Tea or Coffee?"

"Coffee I need to wake up."

"Coffee it is here have mine I'm gonna make some tea."

"Ok, thanks."

He got out another cup whilst I took the cup off the table and drunk some it was really nice proper coffee rather than instant coffee that we normal have.

"I'm gonna propose to Gi" I spat my coffee onto the breakfast bar and started choking.

"Are you ok?" I nodded and stopped coughing i didn't want to wake the others up. I got a towel and wiped up the coffee I'd 'spilt' on the breakfast bar.

"What?"

"Tonight. When we're all together. You don't mind do you"

"Are you kidding me. Congrats."

I gave him a bear hug and Danny turned over in his sleep. We were making quite a lot of noise. I put some sunglasses on his eyes for when he woke up he was facing the light which isn't good with a hangover Tom laughed at me.

"What?"

"Your just so cute together."

"Yeah well..." I couldn't help but blush.

"So do the boys know."

"Know what? That your cute together? I think they can tell." He smiled and winked at me and again my face went the colour of a tomato.

"No, that your going to propose!"

"Oh, right. No. Your the only one I've told please don't tell them,it's a surprise."

"It's ok I can act."

"Morning" Tom confused me and i turned round to see Danny getting up off the floor.

"Urrgh." He was obviously annoyed by our loudness and the hangover.

"Sorry about the noise" I was trying to be polite but I don't think he cared that much.

"It's ok. What you guys talking about?"

Tom stared at me but Danny didn't notice because he was half asleep and his eyes were half closed.

"Not much, mostly about christmas."

Danny nodded and stuck the TV on, which woke the rest of them up one by one each getting up in a different way.

"Hey guys..." Izzy...

"Why the noise?" Harry...

"Harry shut up..." Dougie...

"Oh, am I last up. I'm just really lazy" Lara... But she woke up just after Dougie so she wasn't exactly Lazy we all agreed that she wasn't lazy.

We watched TV for a while then Tom whispered to me.

"Can you go dim the lights" I nodded at him and couldn't stop smiling. I switched the tv off and they all complained especially Harry.

"I was watching that!"

I gave him an evil look an he shut up. I turned the light down and Tom got the guitar of the table an everyone fell silent he played 'It's All About You.' I walked around really quietly lighting candles we'd set out when they were all asleep Tom winked at me then when he'd finished the song he got some roses from behind him and knelt onto one knee I had too hug Danny to stop myself from screaming in joy.

"Gi will you marry me?" She looked over to me and I nodded with eagerness.

"Yeah, yes I will."

They kissed and I screamed, The boys, which still had a hangover, all held there heads and complained.

"Who killed a cat...?"

"Shut up Harry I'm excited."

Danny pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear.

"You knew he was going I do that didn't you?"

I nodded and smiled at him he laughed and I opened some champagne

Chapter 26- The Wedding

We didn't see Tom for a while after that he was with Gi planning there wedding we saw him at Christmas but not for a while. Then I got a text reading:

-From: Gi Fletcher-

Hey, haven't seen you in a while. Sorry, been busy. Do you want to come dress shopping with me and can you ask Lara and Izzy?

~Gi

-Reply-

YES! YES! YES! I WOULD LOVE TOO. I'LL TEXT THE OTHER TWO NOW.

~Sophie Xx

-From: Gi Fletcher-

Great see you tomorrow x

~Gi

Yay! I told Danny I'd be out and he said he was going suit shopping anyway... Fancy.

The next day

"Danny Get up your going to get a suit I'm going. BYE."

I'd got dressed into some loose clothes so I could get them on and off I met Lara, Izzy and Gi outside a bridal shop. We ended up getting a white dress with a pink ribbon round they were beautiful.

"Aaah... I love it"

"They are so cuute."

Gi was obviously happy because she couldn't stop saying how beautiful we were and each time we had a group bear hug!

Then we had to chose Gi's dress.

Each time she tried one on one of us had criticism.

She tried on a long pink one.

"It's not your colour."

She tried on a green and white one.

"It doesn't go with the bridesmaid dresses."

She tried on a short white one.

"It's too short"

And then we found one... The perfect dress and all of us fell in love with it.

It was white with a long train and it had lace on it was BEAUTIFUL!

She bought it and I got dropped off at home by Lara I skipped up too the door and walked too see the four boys wearing suits they looked amazing. They had light green ties and black-y grey suits I nearly started crying they looked so good.

"Oh my god"

They all looked at me, because they didn't notice me standing there.

"Hey, what's in the bag?" I shook my head and went to walk away but My bag got snatched of me and the dress got threw at me.

"Put it on." I pointed to Tom and they reminded me that he was only not meant to see the bride.

"Ok. You guys look great."

They all smiled.

I came out and they all said I looked beautiful...

Bear Hug...

Tom started crying and we hugged tighter.

»a few days later»

It was the day before the wedding and we were all getting ready the boys were at mine and Danny's house and we were at Gi's and Tom's house.

It took us about 4 hours to get ready even when we'd organised all our stuff and it took the boys about and hour and a half and they hadn't organised ANYTHING! Typical.

We finally finished getting ready we had izzy doing all the makeup but she found it really hard to cover up my scar Joe had made about 2 years ago I had to have stitches and I had a large dent in my face where the cut had been.

We finally finished and got into the car waiting for us outside and there were so many cameras I think I went blind for a while. The drive was only about 30 mins and by then we were really excited.

We excited the vehicle into a church and that was the first time I'd ever been in a church, us bridesmaids walked in first and I saw Tom's mum and dad sitting in one of the aisles they smiled at me and my face lit up, I was one of Tom's best friends and his parents loved me. I stood at the front of the church and then all the other bridesmaids followed... I was maid of honour ;) I went first.

»a ceremony later»

"You may now kissed the bride."

They kissed and everyone exploded with cheers and screams and clapping.

We left the church half skipping and half running and all of the paparazzi had gone by the time we got to the reception well most of them had.

We got to the party and we all had separate tables on one table there were parents on another cousins etc. but the main table had Gi&Tom, Me&Danny, Izzy&Harry, Lara&Dougie.

We went around Mingling and the next time I tried to introduce who I was and say I was Danny's girlfriend Danny disappeared.

"Hey everyone" Tom, Doug, Harry and Danny were on the stage getting ready to play some songs.

"This is 2 of my best mates: Tom&Gi's wedding and we're gonna play some songs. Ready...1...2...1234."

They played '5 colours in her hair' 'obviously' 'it's all about you' and a few others then 'Mr. Brightside' Just for Me.

"Thanks everyone I'd like to make a speech to everyone I love." Danny... He was Best man.

"Tom we've been through up and downs but we've pulled through all the time we've been writing songs forever and we've made a few great hits." Everyone laughed and someone said 'A few hits?' Because they'd made loads of hits Danny laughed and carried on with his speech.

"Giovanna, I don't know you as much as everyone else but your my girlfriends best friend and the time we have spent together was a good one." Me and Gi hugged and Tom started talking.

"Dougie, you were 15 when we met and Danny didn't really like you much and I thought you were really cool but now we all hang out all the time and your one of my best friends." Dougie pretended to take offence when Tom said I didn't really like you much, but then he smiled and Bear Hug.

"Harry, you're the drummer and you weren't my favourite person because we came from different backgrounds and you were really posh but you grew on me and you brought a great tradition to us... The Bear Hug. Especially, you gave me a best friend...Sophie, we always stood up for you even when we thought we might get hurt, like with Joe we didn't leave you but you did get a scar on your face from what he did and we still haven't forgiven ourselves and do you know why because we all love you each in a different way you are my best friend Sophie you always will be... Danny go for it." Harry gave Tom a Bear Hug

Danny started talking.

"Sophie, your amazing and I can't believe your my girlfriend even with a scar you never fail to look beautiful. You got us through everything and I know this isn't our wedding and I don't want to take away their spotlight but Sophie... Will you marry me?"

I nearly fainted, Gi winked at me and Danny was on one knee.

"Yes." I kissed him but immediately felt really bad because we had taken the spotlight away from them. But that feeling went away when he picked me up and spun me round.

We heard a crash, and the door to the party which was trying to be kept closed by bouncers was slowly opening and paparazzi flooded in, snapping cameras and breaking things me and Danny and Tom and Gi were the centre of attention but there were that many cameras I was getting dizzy and then something hit me and...

Everything went black.

Chapter 27- The Cameras

*Danny's POV*

I was surrounded by cameras and I was getting worried because I couldn't see or hear Sophie. I looked over to Tom and I could see he was trying to find her too, he looked at me and shrugged obviously not having a clue.

That's when I saw a crowd of cameras in a circle around something...

Sophie...!

She must have been on her knees so scared I ran through the crowd and when I got to her it was worse than I thought she was lying on the floor out cold and you could see the bone in her arm and yet all the cameras were still flashing it was disgusting.

"Excuse me, out of my way. MOVE IT." I was nearly screaming I had to get her to hospital.

I picked her up like you would a new born baby, I pick her up all the time playfully, we all do she's really light but that's usually over the shoulder just to annoy her this was different she was fragile I tried not to touch her arm and I went outside to put her in the car the bouncers managed to get all the paparazzi away from us enough to get to the hospital.

She laid in a hospital bed completely lifeless she wasn't moving at all except her breathing. They'd bandaged up her arm and told me it was broken. I was half crying when they put an oxygen mask on her face she looked so helpless and I just ensnared my girlfriend back. Why does she get all the bad luck? She doesn't deserve any of it...

*Tom's POV*

Danny sat there at the edge of her bed for hours on end not sleeping not eating but talking to her they were inseparable he wouldn't even take his eyes off her he said to me that he hated to blink a split second of not looking at her and he nearly started crying. I'd never seen him this emotional.

Mine and Gi's wedding ended in disaster, Sophie was in hospital and Danny was getting skinnier and skinnier every day and after about a week or so we have to threaten him to make him eat. None of us wanted to do it but we had too.

"Danny, if you don't eat we won't let you see her and she won't wake up." It was cruel but it made him eat.

Sophie had gone into a coma and it felt to the rest of us that Danny had done too. You could talk to him but it would be like talking to a wall, although sometimes he did answer if you asked him something about Sophie.

The paparazzi wouldn't leave us alone and we were getting really annoyed with them to put it nicely. Gi would go outside and shout at them for what they'd done for hours on end and we all agreed with her, but I went to check on Danny whilst everyone else was outside.

He wasn't looking at Sophie's face anymore he was only focused on the ring on her finger it was a great ring and everyone loved it but it seemed to fascinate Danny a lot today. Danny had woken up from his coma and was starting to pay attention to people a little more but Sophie was out cold still.

"Hey mate what's up?"

"Why her?"

"What?"

"Why does she get all the bad luck?"

"I dunno mate."

"Is it me?"

"What?"

"Well she's only had bad luck when she met me... Is it my fault?"

"No of course not dude."

"There's no other explanation maybe I should just take my ring and run."

He was scaring me now he looked evil and I really didn't like him right now.

"If you do that I will personally hunt you down and kill you, you guys were made for each other."

He laughed even though he knew I was being deadly serious.

We stayed in the hospital for days on end and didn't leave we even rung people up so they could get us more clothes from home.

Chapter 28- The Waking

Sophie being in a coma for this long was ruining Danny and all of us were praying she'd wake up soon.

"So why hasn't she woken up yet." We were getting desperate and decided we had to ask someone we chose the doctor they were going to know more than anyone else.

"She hit her head pretty hard when she fell. She should wake up soon but don't get your hopes up." Well that was on optimistic doctor. I got my mum to feed our cats because neither me nor Giovanna were going to leave the hospital in fact none of us left we got a big room so that all of us could stay with her.

»Approx. 2 days later.»

We were sat in her room and everyone was quiet except the tv blurring in the background and Danny muttering to himself when we heard a squeak we thought it was a mouse which would have been horrible in a hospital but it ended up being Sophie's bed...

She was moving!

Danny stood up straight away and Harry shouted for a nurse we stood around her in disbelief as she opened we mouth only making a small sound then just managing to make out a word.

"D-d-a-nny?" He smiled and gave her a hug.

"I'm here, I'm here."

She attempted to touch his face with both hands and got one up but then she realised her other arm had a cast on it and she didn't even have the strength to lift it up. Danny hugged her Han as if he was trying to warm it.

Sophie had a bit more colour in her cheeks now and she actually looked alive. It took a while but a nurse finally came in to check on Sophie. She was on a lot of pain killers and didn't really know where she was. It was scary to see her so confused, she's really clever so seeing her like this was like seeing a completely different person.

»a few hours later»

It had been a few days after Sophie spoke and we were all really eager to hear her talk again.

'Just my Luck' was playing on the radio... One of our songs that Danny had wrote. Harry turned the radio of in a frustrated expression and I understand where Danny had got the idea for the song from...

Sophie... She had the exact life from the person in the song she had terrible relationships and always had the worst luck in everything she did. I don't think she's ever had a lucky dad in her life.

"I liked that song." We all stared at who said it and it was Sophie who spoke...she actually said a whole sentence her eyes were open fully and she was smiling we wondered if se actually understood what she was saying but when she made a gesture to show she was in pain we knew that she wasn't on painkillers and that she was awake by her own accord.

We were all smiling so much and I think I just saw a tear roll down Danny's face.

Sophie mad ever arms go as wide as they could and I knew what she wanted... Bear Hug! We all joined in and we even pulled the doctor in for a hug.

It took her a while but Sophie was on her feet again jumping and yelling at the fact that she was engaged she couldn't go dress shopping yet though she wasn't well enough it took her another 2 weeks to be even aloud to leave the hospital but when she did we all helped her to walk even though she basically didn't need our help.

Chapter 29- The Party

*Danny's POV*

We took Sophie home and we got home at about 1 the boys and Lara and that's lot stayed at our house to watch films. We ended up having an extension put on the house about 3 months after we got it because there were always 8 of us hanging out there.

I had gotten a lot better and happier when Sophie got better I was like a vegetable when she was ill. I noticed it had gone quiet so I broke the silence.

"We should have a party"

They all stared at me so I explained.

"Well your all better your out of hospital and think about it we are engaged" a few of the girls squealed and I think I went red.

*Sophie's POV*

"But I don't want people to ask about my arm. I fainted its embarrassing."

He shuddered and then reassured me.

"No what the paparazzi did was embarrassing you didn't faint someone hit you with a camera and they trample on you one was wearing studs god knows why you could see the bone in your arm."

He hit me with a camera? I felt something, it was a camera? They all agreed with Danny about how horrible the paparazzi where. But I really didn't care I don't remember most of it and I thought I had just broken my arm not pulled half my flesh off.

"Yeah, we should have a party" Tom? Agreeing to a party? well then I guess I should agree too I am not being more responsible than Tom.

"Ok, sure I could do with a party."

"Yes!"

They were getting over excited.

The next thing I knew I was out of the house in a dress shop buying a sparkly Black dress. I mean it was beautiful but we were only going to a party.

Danny was out all day buying Party food he told me to stay at home and rest I ended up putting up balloons and getting plates and cutlery and other party stuff out. Posted invitations via Facebook etc.

When he got back he had bought so much food and he laid it out on the table me an Gi (who had come over to help me get dressed because I couldn't use my arm and Danny would be about as much use to me as a dolphin would be) were picking at it he whacked us off and told us too get dressed.

It was 3 hours before the party but we were still rushing because I couldn't do as much with a cast on my arm and we couldn't have done it without Gi being there. Tom said he was gonna bring his cats to the party because he couldn't leave them at home any longer they'd been fed but he hardly ever sees them I didn't mind because they couldn't wreck the furniture it was already falling apart but I didn't want to get new furniture I like it looking old plus his cats were cute. Gi said we didn't need to but we went out and got a cat calmer thingy and some cat toys to keep them busy.

»about 2 hours later»

People started to arrive and me and Danny were greeting them at the door whilst Gi was in the kitchen doing food preparations

We partied for 5 hours until about 2 o'clock in the morning.

»the next morning»

We woke up the same way we always do, Tom first then me and Tom makes me tea we make too much noise which wakes up Danny and so on and so on until Dougie and Lara woke up last and Lara tells us all that's she's lazy... Same old, same old.

We all felt terrible the next day because our hangovers were the worst they'd ever been.

Chapter 30- The Competitions

*Sophie's POV*

Danny had been really busy with 'Pop-Star to Opera-Star' that I had been left alone at home but when he did come back home he picked me up spun me round and started singing opera... I guess I was fine...

Dougie had gone off to 'I'm a celebrity get me out of here!' And so Lara was alone and Harry was doing 'Strictly Come Dancing' so all 3 of us were alone most of the time then we decided we were bored and all 3 of us sat at home watching them on their shows. We watched Dougie and Lara thought he was so brave and that she couldn't do it. We watched Harry and Izzy was complaining about his dance partner and we were commenting how camp Harry looked but Izzy stuck up for him we couldn't stop laughing. And then we watched... Danny I love that man his voice was so strong and he only came 4th. Ridiculous!

[AN:Yes I know I'm a celeb, strictly and pop to op where on at completely different times I don't care it fits with the story line]

Danny came home before the rest of the boys because he didn't win and the other 2 did went to see the other two live and I couldn't stop laughing at Harry I had I go out of the room to calm down he was really good but I've never seen him dance before...

We didn't go to another show we sat at home and watched him. We had a party for when Dougie won, and one for when Harry won. We were wrecked by the end of the week.

"I don't like Harry's dance partner" Izzy overreacting

"Why?"

"She's all over him" this made me laugh and she just stared at me.

"She's a dance she will be. She's not going to steal him she knows he's yours I feel sorry for Lara."

Lara stared at me confused.

"Why?"

I laughed and change the channel to I'm a Celeb.

"I think he's fallen In love with his new man friend Mark Wright 3 weeks with him in a jungle it's bound to get somewhere."

We all exploded with laughter and Danny walked in still half asleep we'd obviously woken him up. He looked confused because the tv was on people in the jungle eating bugs... Ew.

"Dougie's gay." I was laughing all the way through that sentence and I think he only half heard me but he understood that I meant Dougie and Mark's Bromance because we were watching I'm a celebrity we laughed for ages because whenever we stopped one person would start laughing and the rest of us would explode.

Harry and Dougie had trophies and we teased Danny about it because he didn't win. He didn't really care that much though.

Chapter 31- One Direction

*Sophie's POV*

We were watching the X factor and we were rooting for One Direction because Danny thought they would make a good band my favourite was Louis and Danny's was Zahn.

They didn't win and were shocked but they got a record deal anyway. Which we were happy about. McFLY had a meeting and decided that they all liked 1D and wanted to help them write songs they met up with them and I think Niall was my favourite he had a cute accent and his girlfriend Katie was really nice to me.

[AN: I know his actual girlfriend is not called katie... Ok]

We hung out all day and all together I think there was about 16 of us because some of the 1D lads brought there girlfriends and Ed Sheeren was there.

By the end of the day they'd written 3 songs including 'I would' which was my personal favourite.

We talked for hours after they'd finished writing songs and we did a bit of karaoke which was basically just a concert. We played a few games like who am I also known as the post it note game where you write a famous person or someone you all know on the post it an stick it to their head an you have to guess who it is Dougie had David Attenborough which he got straight away Danny had Michael Jackson which took him a while but he got it and Liam Payne had Cheryl Cole which took him forever to get. Then Harry noticed my ring.

"You married?"

He pointed towards my ring. I had completely forgotten about the ring and stared at it admiring it for a while.

"Engaged." I don't think any of them knew I was going out with Danny I don't think any of them knew who I was they knew the other girls because they all walked in with their boyfriends I didn't.

"To who?" Danny kissed me which shocked them all.

"To me."

I smiled at the thought then piled on.

"I will no longer be Miss Judd i'll be Mrs Jones."

They all stared at Harry for a while then me obviously finally seeing the resemblance.

"Your brother and sister."

I nodded.

"Yeah, I can see it now." Me and Harry fist bumped and then burst out laughing.

"So what happened to your arm and your face... Sophie?" Ed just made the mood die.

I shuddered and Danny told them about my arm with all the gruesome bits about half my flesh being pulled off included but he couldn't face himself to talk about what happened to my face with Joe and so Tom told them all and they looked horrified. And I have to say I think I did too I still have nightmares about that day.

Then someone changed the subject really fast by talking about the boys being on TV shows and we teased Tom because he hadn't done anything. I could tell my sat was putting people off so I got my hiding hat out of my bag it was a flat cap and I made it cover my eye because that's were the scar was.

When we left we showed them our tradition for the first time...

BEAR HUG!

They hugged us all backs and then we had a group bear hug with about 16 of us but they were all careful off my arm.

"We are so going suit shopping with you guys just ring us when you need us." Oh yeah, the wedding.

Chapter 32- The Best Night

We went home and just as soon as I shut the door I got a text.

-From: Gi Fletcher-

Hey,

We need to get you a wedding dress Tom's gonna take Danny and Doug and Harry and 1D boys Suit finding well they have suits from our wedding but 1D lads don't and their gonna get different coloured ties.

From Gi

I wasn't as excited about my wedding at the start I was very worried. Sure enough Danny said to me he was going suit shopping tomorow.

-Reply-

Yeah, ok let's go tomorrow

From Sophie

Well now we have a plan.

»the next day»

I got dressed into some tight clothes and then Danny reminded me that I was going dress shopping. I changed into something easier to get off and it was good timing because next thing I knew Gi was at my door with Lara and Izzy in the car and I was of to get a dress.

My dress couldn't be the same as Gi's in anyway... No way that would not be good. It took longer to find me a dress than it did to find Gi's. I didn't want a white one I wanted to stand out.

I tried a red one.

"It's not a very good colour"

I tried a white one.

"It doesn't fit well."

I tried a cream one.

"It's beautiful but just the colour doesn't work."

After about 4 hours we found one a Blue one with diamonds on the bust and a black pattern down the side... I... Looked... AMAZING... I nearly started crying and we went in for a group BEAR HUG.

"I just got a text from the boys" Gi looked at the text then looked at us.

"They have suits!" She almost screamed and then we all did we all squealed excited and then we picked out some black and gold dresses for the bridesmaids.

I stayed at Gi's until the wedding and Tom stayed at Ours I didn't trust Danny not to look at my dress.

*Danny's POV*

As soon as Sophie left the house to go find a dress Tom picked me up to find a suit and some red ties we decided on. Tom was my Best man but I had that many groomsmen all of 1D and McFly it was tough getting that many pieces of clothes.

»the wedding day»

I was so nervous I rung Sophie and she seemed completely calm.

*Sophie's POV*

I was freaking out I kept losing stuff the wedding started at 1 and it was already 11 I clock and I hadn't got my dress on.

Me and the bridesmaids rushed around finding thugs we needed but by 12:45 we were all ready in the car ready to get there.

We got to the church which was crowded with people at about 12:55 and I was freaking out so much... Then I saw Niall standing outside and he ran over to me...

"Hey, you look beautiful. They're ready for you it let me go in first then you follow me."

He walked into the ceremony and ran to the front he gestured for everyone to stand up which they did. There weren't aloud to be any cameras just in case I got hurt so Danny got that many bouncers it was really crowded.

I walked into the church and it was so pretty

It was unbelievable

It was unimaginable

It was Amazing.

»A beautiful ceremony later»

We went to go to the after party and when we got there Danny could see I was on edge.

"Hey, don't worry about it. There's no cameras. This is our night lets make it special."

It was special, we danced all night and didn't stop. No prizes for guessing who the wedding band was. The 1D boys sung some songs as well. It was magical and we didn't even get that drunk

Chapter 33 – The Last Breath

*Sophie's POV*

It was about 2 years after we got married that Danny shocked me with a question.

"Should we take it to another level."

"What do you mean?"

"Sophie. I love you. Lets have kids"

I was shocked but I agreed straight away and sure enough about 2 months later I was pregnant.

»Approx. 3 years later»

Me and Danny now have 3 kids ones 1 year old and the other 2 are twins which are 3 years old. There names are Thomas (after Tom)and David(Twins) and Lucy there all really cute and McFly are still going when Lucy turned 1 McFly wrote the song 'Love Is Easy' for her and she loved it, for a 1 year old, she claps at everything.

"Where's Dougster."

Tom said Dougster. Tom and Dougie where like best friends, but when he said that it brought back some memories.

"He's working."

"Where's DD?" Daddy Danny... That's how he signs his name now DD

"He's with Uncle Doug and Uncle Tom and Uncle Harry, David"

"Marvin" that was the only word apart from our names and hi and bye bye and sleep and food that Lucy could say it was Tom's cats name and she loved him. Tom used to bring that cat around all the time.

»Christmas»

"Hey, everybody"

"Tom what's in the box and the bag?" David being nosy...

"The box is for Lucy and the Bag is for you and Tom"

"Yay"

The box started moving and Lucy was trying to crawl over to Tom she got there and hugged his leg he put the box down and pulled out a ginger Cat... Oh god!

"His name is Dino, do you like him?"

She clapped and went to hug the cat but it moved.

"You have to be gentle" I pointed out and Tom nodded. Meanwhile the kids had found what was in the bag... A kiddy guitar and drum set ... Great more noise in the house. I laughed at the idea though. That was the best Christmas ever because it was all of us all of the 1D boys and there girlfriends all of McFly and there other halves all of McFly were married now and yet they still acted about two years old David was more mature than all of them.

»a few months later»

We decided to go to the park for a walk with our new dog that Dougie bought for Lucy for her birthday, Harry bought her a hamster called kiwi and I don't think she could get anymore pets.

"Smudge come" Lucy was 2 and already knew commands for her dog...

Danny took Tom and David to go sit on a bench and I watched Lucy play with her German Shepard puppy Smudge. Then I turned my head and saw a familiar face. I knew the face but the person I still couldn't figure out...

Joe

Oh god... He started to walk over too me we weren't friends now and I did not want to get in a fight with my daughter being there.

"Why did you have to be such an idiot" this boy traumatised me and yet he comes out with something like that. I didn't dare answer him.

"You could have had me and now your married and stuck with kids." I wasn't STUCK with kids I wanted kids, i shook my head to him he attempted to stick his young down my throat to change my mind but I bit him.

"Ow." He whacked me across the head and I fell onto a tree I lost my sight and was starting to shake I was scared and Danny was no where to be seen or heard. Then I couldn't feel anything.

*Danny's POV*

I heard a scream and some barking and I ran over to find Sophie lying on the floor and Lucy screaming her head off. I saw a figure running off in the distance. I knew immediately who it was... Joe.

No,

No,

No.

This wasn't happening.

I got an ambulance and she was rushed to hospital put in a room and I wasn't aloud to see her. But then a doctor came out to see me.

"She suffered major head damage..."she waited for a while staring at me.

"What?"

"I don't think she'll make it through the night. It's not certain but I think you should say your goodbyes"

She wasn't saying this to me...

No.

No.

I started crying my manhood flushed out of the window and ran into her room and hugged her which made me cry more.

"Hey." Her voice was so soft.

"Hey"

"Listen I'm not going to get through this this time." I didn't want her to think like that and I wanted her to stop.

"Just know I love you and always will ok. I'm sorry, please don't grieve over me for too long. It's Just my luck" she sung it, it was out of tune and yet she sounded like an angle, I couldn't stop it the tears streaming down my face.

We went in for our very last bear hug and that was it she slipped right out of my hands... Gone.

I went outside to my kids and Tom talked to me.

"Where's Mummy?"

"She's in a place where no one can hurt her ever again."

My little scared girl... Gone Forever.

#THE END#


End file.
